


A Choice Between Family Honor and Gentle Love

by ladyroxanne21



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark, Draco is Somewhat Dark too, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Happy Ending, Harry knows something is going on but he doesn't know what, Harry wants and needs to rescue him, Incest, Lucius is Dark, M/M, Malfoycest, Polyjuice sex, So he does whatever he has to in order to figure it out, anguish, draco is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11107965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyroxanne21/pseuds/ladyroxanne21
Summary: When Harry suspects that something is very wrong with Draco, he Polyjuices into Lucius in an attempt to get Draco to talk. What happens instead shocks him to his very core, and leaves him feeling like he has to rescue the man he loves as soon as possible.





	A Choice Between Family Honor and Gentle Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ravenna_c_tan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenna_c_tan/gifts), [twistedmiracle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedmiracle/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/296775) by Ravenna C Tan. 



> This story is first and foremost dedicated to Ravenna C Tan - who gave me permission to remix her series of short stories. They were all told from Draco's POV and go into so much more detail that Harry had no idea about what was going on. You may want to read those stories first - all seven are approximately 2500 words each. Or you might want to read them after reading this, so here's a link to the first one:  
> http://100quills.livejournal.com/136922.html  
> Secondly, I myself would have never read Ravenna's stories if not for twistedmiracle recommending it, so this story is also dedicated to her :-)

Oh Draco... There's something very wrong. I know there is! But you won't tell me what it is. To be fair, I haven't really asked. I want to give you the love and support you need to feel comfortable and trust me enough to open up and tell me. But... you haven't.

Things have always been rather playful between us. Ever since we got together, I mean. Obviously things weren't so playful the first six or seven years we knew each other, but then – after nearly two years of not seeing each other at all – we met up again and...

I think it's love...

That first time we had sex, oh... I was still a virgin – rather pathetic at 20, I'll admit – but I wanted my first time to be special. Something worth cherishing until the day I die, and oh! It _so_ was!

You told me that since it was my first time, you'd graciously allow me to top you. I agreed because yes, the thought of bottoming my first time was scary. Then you oh so patiently showed me what to do. I really do think you stole my heart that very first time, Draco.

So why don't you trust me? Why won't you tell me whatever it is that is making you quiet and sad? Whatever it is, it's breaking my heart.

Things took a turn for the worse when I wasn't really paying attention, so I can't pinpoint it exactly. That said, there's a moment I _can_ put my finger on that was when I noticed that... you... It's like you're slowly dying inside and desperately trying your best not to let me know it. Why Draco? Why don't you want me to help you? Don't you think I can? Don't you know that I'd do whatever it took to make things better for you?

Anyway, one night I had a dream. A horrible nightmare. In it, I was... I don't really know, tied up or something. I couldn't move, and it felt like I was face down on the ground.

In the background, I could hear you. You were crying and you sounded both hurt and full of passion. As if someone were abusing you – possibly even raping you – and you loved it every bit as much as you hated it. I wanted so badly to wake up and comfort you, but I couldn't. My dream seemed like it would never end. And then I heard unmistakable cries of passion – a duet of masculine voices singing out their pleasure for the world to hear.

Then there was whispering. Maddening whispering that I couldn't quite make out. Even so, I got the impression that you'd been ordered to do something terrible. It brings to mind memories of Sixth Year, when you were under a lot of pressure to murder an old man.

And then, almost abruptly, I was pulled from that horrible nightmare. You were lying on my back – both of us still naked from the vigorous lovemaking that had exhausted us earlier. You whispered in my ear: “I want to fuck you, Harry.” Fresh from my nightmare, I would have agreed to literally anything you wanted if there was even the smallest chance it would make you happy.

Besides, in the year that we had been together, you've never once indicated that you wanted to top me, and I've long wondered what it would be like. Now that you were finally ready, I wanted to experience it more than anything. Still nearly half asleep, I reminded you where the lube was, and you wasted no time working me open like I had done to you so so so many times before.

You found the spot that made me squirm with pleasure. Oh Draco! I could have orgasmed from that alone! But you had other plans. Before I shattered into a million pieces, you shifted to enter me for the first time, and suddenly, it occurred to me to wonder why.

So I asked: “Why the sudden change of preference when you've always spread your legs for me before?”

You tried to make a joke of it, I think. “That was just my way of seducing you. I didn't want to scare you away.”

I was puzzled, mostly because you sounded... afraid. So, I decided that maybe you were telling the truth and not joking after all. Maybe you really had been afraid of scaring me away by insisting on topping too soon.

“Is that why you've been so twitchy in bed lately?” I asked, still not quite able to understand what exactly was going on here. “Working yourself up to this?”

“Yes,” you replied just before you pushed into me. I loved the feel of you inside me. I honestly had to wonder why I didn't suggest this sooner.

But then you made a sound. A strange, sad sound. I almost thought I'd hurt you for a moment, but you kept going. You seemed almost frantic to get us both off, and I realized that something very strange was going on. I couldn't fully wake up enough to open my eyes. I was awake enough to consent to and enjoy what was happening, but I couldn't wake up all the way and truly think about what was going on. Since then, I've dwelt on it because that was very clearly the moment when everything changed.

And yet, even then, I didn't fully realize it. For the next three months, you took charge and made me sing with orgasm in every way possible. You've been gentle with me. Rough too. Oh! And the way you praise me! I can't get enough of it. Even the time you tied me to the bed. Even the time you wrapped thorny roses around my balls, you called me a good boy and I would have let you do so much worse to me just to hear that from you again.

I truly believe you love me with everything you have, Draco. Just as I love you. And yet...

I can see it in your eyes. _Something_ is very clearly wrong. Even as we make love, you seem... I don't even know. Depressed maybe.

Slowly, I grew suspicious. If after months of proving to you that I'd let you do anything to me, you still don't trust me enough to tell me what is wrong, will you ever? The more I thought about it, the more I didn't think you'd say a word until you were an utter wreck – like that day in the bathroom when you sobbed to Moaning Myrtle.

Then I thought about it some more and came to the conclusion that – as with most things in your life – the problem was either something your father had done or something he had ordered you to do. If my nightmare was any indication, it might actually be both, but there was no way to confirm my suspicions because every time I even remotely broached the subject, you'd change it or distract me until I forgot what I was trying to say.

So, I decided that desperate times called for desperate measures. During one of your visits, I plucked a hair stuck to your back that could only be from your father. Your hair was short – probably in an attempt to look less like him, but even so, you could almost be twins. In any case, the hair – which had likely fallen onto you during a hug when I am almost certain he was trying to manipulate you into doing something he wanted and you... Oh Draco, you probably did it because he is your father and you can never say no to him. Anyway, the hair was long and could not possibly belong to anyone other than him. So I took it, and then...

I Polyjuiced into him. I figured that the only way I could get you to talk – to tell me what was wrong – was to become him and ask you leading questions. I even went so far as to transfigure some of my things into an outfit I had seen him wear recently, along with his cane that he was never without. I also had a believable reason for why I – or rather _he_ – was sitting in my flat.

So I got ready mere minutes before I knew that you planned to arrive and I waited. I felt extremely nervous. Part of me felt like I was about to be led to my own execution. The rest of me prayed that I'd find out everything I needed to know in order to save you.

And by this point, I was fairly certain you needed saving. I just didn't know from what.

You were so obviously shocked to see me, but strangely, not surprised. You didn't even ask me what I was doing here or how I got in. All you said was: “Father,” in a rather cordial tone – almost as if we were sitting down for afternoon tea.

“Draco,” I began, wondering if I should waste time on an explanation you didn't ask for. Then, I realized that the real Lucius would come directly to the point. “Mr. Potter is running an errand. So, our time is limited.”

“Yes father,” you replied in an obedient tone, as if you knew exactly what I expected and wanted to give it to me before... before I got mad, I suppose.

I had to bite back shock and surprise when you dropped to your knees and reached for my trousers. For an insane moment, I was incredibly angry, and I'm not really sure at whom.

You must have seen this in my eyes because you hesitated. “Please father,” you begged in a soft whisper.

Curious, and frankly hoping that I was misreading the situation, I nodded my consent. To my secret horror, I was already erect and eager by the time you freed my shaft – or actually, Lucius' surprisingly enormous shaft.

Oh Draco... why do you know exactly how to please this shaft? Why do you know – not only _know_ but do not hesitate to tease and suck and lick and bite _just so_... I could not help but shudder in pleasure as I caressed your head. I felt like an utter bastard for doing this to you, but then I realized that we were lovers who would be having consensual sex if only the real bastard that I was currently impersonating weren't somehow involved. Why?! Why is he involved?!

This question made me clench my fist in your hair and force you to take me down your throat. I wanted to hurt you! And then I realized that I don't want to hurt _you,_ I want to find out what this bastard is doing to you so that I can _save_ you. So, snarling in rage, I pushed you away before I could orgasm.

To my shame and anger, I was loving this attention every bit as much as I do every other time we're together. I wanted nothing more than to forget that I was impersonating your father and just make love to you, but I...

I _needed_ to know! How far does he take this? Just exactly what does he make you do, Draco? And most importantly of all, _why_ do you do it???

“Strip,” I commanded. I didn't expect you to do it. I expected you to argue. To refuse. Perhaps to comply, but all the while try to talk me out of it. To my astonishment, you not only did it, but you did it so quickly I wondered if you were actually eager.

And then you got on your hands and knees and pressed your forehead to my feet. “I'm sorry, father.”

I was nearly thrown for a moment. “And what are you sorry for?” I could only pray that I sounded imperious like Lucius, and not... baffled.

“F-for everything. For being too weak to give up Potter,” you informed me. So... Lucius _has_ found out about our relationship and has made life difficult for you because of it. I hadn't been certain of that until just now.

But I needed to know more information. “Be specific, Draco. Or I won't be convinced of your...” Fuck! What would Lucius say? I fidgeted with my fur-lined robes as I tried to think of something regal, but eventually had to nearly blurt out the _only_ thing I could think of. “Your sorriness.” Shit! Draco, you would never believe your father would say something so awkward and stupid! You're going to figure it out right here and now, and then I'll not only _not_ know everything I need to, but I'll have a pissed off lover who will probably hex me into next week before I get a chance to explain.

Once again, I was taken by surprise when you clutched my robes, seeming almost frantic. “But I've been good. I've done as you asked. I haven't allowed him my arse even once. And the things you wanted, I've done them all. The roses around his cock, tying him up--please, Father, I've followed your every instruction!”

Rage filled me. I didn't want it to. I _wanted_ to be sympathetic and understanding, but Draco! Can you even imagine what hearing all of that did to me?! I gave myself a moment to think by slowly leaning back in my chair – my erection frustratingly persistent despite my fury.

Then words simply came tumbling out of my mouth, and I was fairly certain that I was telling the exact truth about how I felt at the moment. “It's far too easy for you to lie to me. You've always been a good liar, Draco.” I don't know what the fuck possessed me, but I – I think I made a desperate rationalization that somehow, _this_ would force you to be completely honest with me. Or repulse you so that you ended this. “Get on my cock, and then say those things again.”

“Yes father.”

Those words nearly shattered my heart. Oh God, Draco! You didn't even protest! You didn't hesitate or try to persuade me that we didn't have enough time, or _anything_ I would have expected you to do. You simply climbed onto my lap and...

You finally hesitated. I hoped and prayed that the snarky sarcastic bastard I _know_ lives inside you was _finally_ about to stand up for himself and tell me – or rather, your father – to go shove it up his own arse. I was so tempted to smile, but I didn't want to break character just yet.

“What are you waiting for?” I demanded, tempted to hold my breath. _Please_ Draco! Say no. Punch me. _Something_! Please don't just do –

With a whimper, you wiggled yourself into position over Lucius' large cock. As you pushed down, it slid away and you responded by reaching back and holding it steady. It didn't go in very far, which was not surprising considering its size and the lack of lube.

You pressed your face into my neck and tried to take more inside you. Suddenly, you were practically sobbing, and for a moment, I was deeply concerned. What if this was the first time you've actually tried to take this massive shaft of your father's up your arse and it was too big and painful for you to handle? God! Then I'm not only forcing you into incest, but _I'm_ the monster instead of your father.

But then you started babbling. “Please, Father, please! I... I've tried so hard to please you! I didn't lie. I've done everything you asked. You said I could keep him if I did what you wanted! Please, Father, please, please!"

Those words filled me with disgust. How could they not? You just told me that you've basically whored yourself out to your father in exchange for him letting you keep me. And you re-confirmed that everything that had changed between us these past few months has been his fault. I had to take a deep breath to stop myself from crying in horror and anguish and... and even though it's terrible and selfish of me, I wanted to punish you! To _hurt_ you exactly like you were hurting me.

You forced yourself onto my Polyjuiced shaft even further. “What do you want? Please father, don't make me leave him.”

I was so fucking angry with you! Rather than stand up for yourself and tell your father that you're with me and he has no right to say otherwise, you were _begging_ your father to let you continue to be his whore in exchange for being with me.

I wanted to hurt you so much that I almost gave into the urge to shove this massive prick all the way inside you, but I simply tightened my fingers on your hips instead. Then I copied your most condescending Malfoy sneer, piercing you with my eyes.

“Leave him? Just what do you think you have with him, Draco? Do you love him?”

This made you cling to my neck and bawl so hard that I could barely understand your miserable: “I-I don't know!” I've never seen you like this before – never! – and it shook me to my core.

But I've come this far and some perverse imp won't let me stop until I've wrung every drop of information out of you. Otherwise, all of this will be a waste since I will not _only_ have irreparably ruined our relationship, but I won't have _any_ idea how to help you. I decided to twist the metaphorical knife.

“Think about it, Draco. You have trysts in the dead of night. You fuck him in secret in this dingy flat deep in Muggle London. That is not a relationship.”

“But he loves me!” You blurted out between sobs.

“Are you sure of that?” I wondered, and my tone was not as harsh as it probably should be. God! I want to hold you tight and comfort you, but I'm still too angry to stop this sadistic torture now.

“Yes, yes. Father, listen to me. I know you said he must be no more than a toy to me. He's mine. He's mine so completely that he's willing to... put up with all my crazy demands for secrecy and bedroom games and everything. He needs me.”

I could see you trying to calm down, to do whatever you had to in order to convince your father that us being together was a good thing. The right thing. I honestly had to wonder what Lucius would say. I could only guess that he would be opposed with maybe a hint of willingness to let Draco have his _toy_. Apparently, with these horrifying conditions.

“And do you need him?” I asked because I just had to know what you felt about me. Was it even worth trying to save you? What if you were simply using me as a way to defy your father and play this twisted game?

“Yes, yes!” You cried out, making my heart soar for a fraction of a second.

But that imp wasn't done with me just yet. “As much as you need me?” I asked, once more hoping that you'd tell your father off.

“Please don't make me choose between you. Please. Please!”

I wanted to throw up! I no longer cared about trying to say things Lucius would. I had to speak my own thoughts before I choked on them. “I can't believe what a sick, spoiled brat you are!”

That seemed to have accomplished what I've been hoping for all along – awakening that spark of anger and defiance I know is buried in there somewhere. You glared icy daggers at me.

“If I am, then you made me this way. You're the one who seduced me, as I recall. And don't you dare criticize the nature of my relationship with Potter when it's _you_ who forced it to be this way! I'd have never hidden it if I weren't hiding it from you!"

Oh Draco... I vow to you here and now that I will punish your father for forcing you into this situation. If I could, I'd murder him the next time I lay eyes on him. Sadly, I am not a murderer – no matter _how_ much he deserves it!

Those words had another effect on me. Merlin and Godric! I really do have a monster inside me because he has completely taken over by this point, making me grab you and slam you onto your back on the floor in the blink of an eye. I didn't even pull out of you! In fact, I had reached a sort of furious lust that demanded to be satisfied _right now_!

“But do you love him?” I demanded to know even as I shoved this massive shaft all the way inside you. The tightness and the heat were incredible! I was so furious that I even wrapped my hands around your delicate, slender neck and squeezed just enough to get my point across without truly choking you. Enough to bruise, but not to kill.

“Yes! Yes! I love him more than...”

You might well have finished that sentence with the words: “You, _father_ ,” but I'll never know because hearing you yell so defiantly that you loved me, ripped an orgasm so powerful from me that I might well have passed out were it not for the fact that you started screaming. Not the good kind either.

You were screaming in horrible, agonizing pain.

I immediately pulled out of you and grabbed my wand. I cast every pain relieving spell I could think of, but...

Oh God Draco! Did I just kill you?!

You were breathing, but you looked like a Dementor just Kissed you! I couldn't help but cry – sobbing worse than you were just a few short minutes ago. I've changed back to me at some point in the past minute or so, but I didn't even notice it until I frantically pulled you into my arms and the robes I was wearing were too big and got in the way. I didn't let it distract me for even a second. I was cursing and begging.

“Goddamnit Draco! Don't you dare die on me! Fight, you bastard! I swear on Merlin's fucking moldering grave that I'll murder you if you die! Please don't leave me! This is all my fault! _Please_ let me fix it!”

Suddenly, my wards shattered and none other than Lucius fucking Malfoy was standing in my flat. We fought over you for a few precious minutes, but then he informed me in no uncertain terms that he needed to counter the Chastity Charm he cast on you before it really did kill you. So...

I gave in.

I let him cast the necessary spell, and then gather you in his arms and take you away. I felt helpless as I watched. Helpless, but also hungry to hold you myself. I _needed_ to comfort you and tell you how sorry I was that I was such a complete arsehole. That I raped you and nearly accidentally killed you. _Again_!

And above and beyond all of that, I was also still so God damned _angry_ at you for doing all of this and keeping it a secret from me! _How dare you_ Draco?! How _dare_ you let your father commit incest with you as a _bargaining_ _tool_ for being with me?!

Those thoughts and questions swirled around my head for a long time after you'd gone. So long that I think I went temporarily insane. I seriously considered hexing myself until I bled out. Pulling on my rat's nest of hair, I finally forced myself to gulp down some dreamless sleep and go to bed. More than anything, I'd need every wit I had to figure out how to fix this mess.

After I stopped being mad at you, that is.

 

***

 

Almost as soon as I calmed down, I sent you a message. I sent it to you at a time I knew your father was visiting the Ministry, and thus, would not be home to intercept it. It was a simple message; just five words.

_I will come for you._

And yet, I had no bloody fucking clue how I was going to do that. Seriously, how does one break through wards that have been strengthened over the course of centuries? How does one enter what might as well be a maximum security prison? And then steal away the only prisoner without getting caught?

I made mad plan after increasingly more mad plan, all to somehow break in and rescue you. Not a single one of them would have worked. At work, I was highly erratic. I would go from howling with impotent rage to nearly sobbing with heartbreak.

My best days were days when I somehow managed to numb my emotional pain and simply exist. Even then, I'm sure I probably came across as depressed and melodramatic. It was the best I could do.

After about a month – in which I never managed to truly calm down, feel better, _or_ come up with a solid plan – I received a surprise visit. Someone from my past whom I had hoped to never see again. Someone who was literally the _last_ person I ever expected to offer to help me.

Snape.

It seemed – to my absolute shock – that Snape had once upon a time been lovers with none other than Lucius Malfoy. Thus, he had an in. Even better, he had a plan.

“My old friend thinks me stupid,” Snape informed me with a sneer of disgust. “He thinks I take him at his word and believe him. I will admit that at first, I wanted to do exactly that, but I didn't survive years as a double agent betraying the Dark Lord without learning how to read between the lines and understand what wasn't being said...”

He stopped to simply think in silence for a moment. Normally, I might have waited until he was ready to speak again, but at the moment, I was too strung out to be patient. I rolled my hand as if ordering him to get on with it.

He actually sighed and visibly steeled himself to – in his mind, I'm sure – betray a trust. “Lucius invited me to his house recently. Ostensibly to rekindle our previous relationship. He made a few comments that roundaboutly implied that he had recently been your lover and the reason that you are currently so...” he twisted his lips as he tried to decide on the right word. Eventually, he settled for: “Depressed.”

I raised a brow because while I haven't exactly controlled my emotions lately, I really hadn't thought that word would have spread quite so far.

“After I left, I had nothing but time on my hands to think over his words, and I realized...” Snape hesitated, but I think it was more of a way to brace himself than to spare me any sort of anguish. “That it actually didn't make sense for you to take on Lucius as a lover. _However,_ it makes complete sense for you to have a secret relationship with _Draco_. I do not know the details, but I can easily imagine that once Lucius found out about it, he put a stop to it.”

Snape looked away so that I couldn't see his eyes. “He asked me if I had ever been interested in Draco. I foolishly replied that Draco looked so much like Lucius that yes, there had been some interest.”

Snape suddenly pierced my eyes with his. “That said, rest assured that I have never and will never dally with a student.” Then he sighed in frustration. “But after thinking about it, I realized that Lucius asked because he wants me to do something with or to Draco, and...” he snorted derisively. “And you may not believe me when I say this, but I have actually come to care for Draco too much to ever hurt him.”

We were both silent for a moment as I digested this information. Finally, I spoke. “So... you are here to ask me to _help_ Draco?”

“Yes,” Snape confirmed succinctly. He handed me a piece of parchment. “Lucius has owled to invite me to the Manor, specifically to... _help_ him with Draco. As I said, I'm not stupid, no matter what Lucius likes to believe. I know that Draco hasn't been out of the Manor in weeks. I know that those few times he was out of the Manor prior to that, he was silently struggling with something – _not_ that anyone who didn't know him as well as I do would have noticed.”

He shook his head. “Anyway, I have come to the conclusion that Lucius is doing something to his son – such as keeping him a prisoner in his own home – that Draco doesn't deserve. So...”

Snape set a bottle of potion on my desk, and then added a little plastic bag containing a few dark and greasy hairs – almost certainly his. “So take this and use it to help him.”

“You mean?” I asked hopefully.

He nodded. “Yes, I mean take my place. Determine if he actually is in trouble, and then rescue him if necessary.”

For the first time in my life, I was so grateful to Snape that I actually hugged him. “You have no idea what this means to me!”

He suffered my hug stiffly for a moment before pushing me away. “A little advice from a man who spent years fooling the enemy. Do exactly as Lucius expects until you know for certain that the moment is right and you can make your escape with Draco before Lucius can stop you.”

I nodded in acceptance. “Thank you.”

With a tiny nod in return, Snape stood up, brushed his robes to make certain they were straight, and then left my office.

And so now, I had a plan. One that was almost guaranteed to work. All I had to do was wait for the right time.

 

***

 

Actually, once I thought about it, I had so much to do and so little time to do it in, but being me occasionally had its perks. I was able to create a Portkey and send the paperwork on it to Kingsley. He'd cover for me by claiming he had either granted me permission, or by claiming that he had ordered me to make it for some reason. Also, I could trust him to understand that I had very good reasons for wanting to make yet another place of mine Unplottable. Maybe he simply assumed that I was setting up a safehouse for a case I was working on.

In any case, I was prepared when the time finally arrived, mere hours later.

For once in my life, I was glad that Snape was known for being so terse and broody. It allowed me to silently accept the proffered brandy and sit in a chair without feeling obligated to come up with the right thing to say.

“I need to ask your help, old friend,” Lucius began, seemingly earnest. He was better at that than I thought, since he'd never bothered to use such wiles on me. “First, I need to know what you may have heard concerning my son's reputation.”

I was familiar enough with Snape's habitual sneering and drawling to guess how he would respond, but the words I used were my own. I snorted, almost in amusement. “Draco was so discreet with his liaisons at Hogwarts that I was almost convinced he had no interest in sex, and since then, it would appear he is ever more so. Discreet, that is.”

This seemed to please Lucius, even as he tried to pretend it didn't. “The nut rarely falls far from the tree, Severus.”

“The brandy and the late hour are fogging my brain, Lucius. You know you may always be direct with me?” I replied, hoping that I could hide my genuine frustration and impatience behind Snape's habitual ones.

Lucius actually chuckled. “Very well. Draco has confessed to me some rather _rigorous_ sexual needs. Ones he has some difficulty meeting while maintaining that spotless reputation.” He paused to set the bottle of brandy on the desk again. “It would be a tremendous favor to me, Severus, if you could indulge the boy.”

“Now that he is no longer a boy, I suppose the thought could be entertained. As you know, I've always had a... passing affection for him.” God! Those words nearly killed me because they were true for me, but I sincerely hoped that they weren't true for Snape. Or you, Draco.

But Lucius accepted this as a well-known truth.

I forced myself to continue on acting as if I was this man's friend. And lover. “But tell me, Lucius, if I'm to... _service_ the boy adequately, you'll need to tell me more.” I made myself feel a tiny bit better by imagining killing him rather violently when this was all over and you were safe. Not that I would, but _Merlin_ ! Do I ever _want_ to!

Lucius stood up, as if conducting nothing more than a business meeting. “He likes it hard, Severus. Or so he tells me. So hard that I fear for his safety.”

“Ah,” I hummed knowingly. “Is that why you've been keeping him cooped up here, Lucius? To keep him away from, what's the word, _rough trade?_ ”

Lucius looked like he longed to snarl and roar like a lion asserting his dominance over a large pride. “I feared enough that I put a Chastity Charm on him. If you accept my proposition, though, Severus, I will key it to allow you entry.”

I couldn't say anything at all because I was far too busy trying to control the urge to strangle him for that. Treating you like... some sort of possession. Like a thing he had the right to use and abuse as he wished. Like a slave with no choice in the matter.

Perhaps sensing a little of my anger, or maybe mistaking it for concern or worry in general, Lucius hastily tried to reassure me. “Fear not, Severus. This changes nothing between us. If you are uncomfortable with the thought of servicing us both, I understand utterly and I shall seek someone else for Draco.”

I couldn't help but laugh at that because Lucius had _no idea_ that he was about to be his own undoing. I was quite eager to get it over with already. “At your service. I would relish the opportunity to... help you. _Both_. Shall I take the boy in the dungeons?” Since that was the place I feared he kept you. I also fervently prayed that I was wrong.

But Lucius waved that suggestion away in a manner that didn't exactly reassure me. “Perhaps not this time. We've made such memories in this room, haven't we, Severus? Why not right here?”

I barely had a chance to agree before the door swung open to reveal you waiting patiently for us to invite you in, which you immediately were. I couldn't help but stare at you as you walked over to us. My eyes roamed your body as if feasting on a buffet after months of barely surviving on a deserted island. Merlin help me but I wanted you now more than ever!

“Draco,” Lucius murmured in a voice full of fatherly indulgence. “Professor Snape has agreed to handle the matter that we spoke about.”

“Yes, Father,” you replied in a tone so dull and lifeless that I had to wonder if you were actually under an Imperius Curse.

I watched your eyes as you watched your father cast a complicated spell that ended with a tap of his wand to my lap. There was a brief flare of pain and betrayal that you quickly buried. Oh Draco... Are you actually so accepting of your father abusing you that you feel betrayed when he hands the duty over to someone else?

It was a good thing Lucius turned away – your eyes following him like a hawk – as he transfigured a table into... My eyes must have glowed with fury for a moment, but I locked it away before either of you could see it. A moment later, a mahogany chest sitting next to where you had stopped when you came in the room flew open. It was full of whips, various restraints, and even knives.

 _Knives_ Draco? Does he use them on you? Do you have scars, or does he heal you right away? In any case, it was clear to me that Lucius expected me to tie you up and torture you a bit. I looked up at him and he gave me a single nod of permission before leaving the room.

I could not break character just yet because I was almost certain that he was listening at the door. Was he waiting to see if I planned to follow his unspoken instructions? I would not put it past him.

Nor would you, apparently, since you simply stood there fidgeting as if you expected him to come back in here and tell you what to do. Or as if you expected me to tell you to torture yourself. I decided that doing nothing would be suspicious, so I softly ordered you to do the first thing I could think of.

“You may take off your clothes, Draco.”

“Thank you sir,” you replied in a automatic tone like a robot or a slave.

You then stripped. Unlike the time when you thought I was your father in my flat, this time, your clothes came off efficiently. That time, you had seemed frantic and might well have simply vanished them if you hadn't needed them later. This time, you were careful to fold them and set them aside. Even so, you weren't going slowly or trying to waste time. I think you might actually have been concerned that you'd be punished if you didn't take care of your clothes, and for all I know, you might well have been.

The monster inside me thoroughly enjoyed the show. The circumstances were undeniably fucked up, Draco, but even so, I have missed you and seeing you now was making me so hard that it was all I could do to _not_ pounce on you. At the same time, I was so very afraid that Lucius hadn't adjusted your chastity spell after all. What if he suspected what was really going on and wanted to punish us both by having a repeat of last time – when I nearly killed you in my ignorance?

When you were naked, I looked at the newly transfigured bench. The A-shaped bench had a wide, padded top, and side banks where one's arms and legs could rest – or be restrained. It was blatantly obvious what Lucius wanted me to do, so I decided to start by flirting with the expected.

When I gestured to the bench, you simply climbed on it. Despite being stiff and likely sore and in pain, you settled onto the bench with well-practiced ease. I nearly let out an anguished sob at the thought of how many times you must have been tied to this or another just like it.

And then I saw...

Your anus was so red and inflamed that there was no doubt that you had been abused recently. I couldn't bite back a horrified gasp, but it was soft enough that hopefully if Lucius heard it, he'd think me filled with lust. As much as I had prayed that _this_ was not the case, I had come prepared. I opened a jar of salve that was labeled as lube. Thus, if Lucius had been watching up close – or if he was spying on us somehow – he would think that I was simply preparing you for me. To be honest, the salve would serve well as a lube too.

With one hand, I tried my best to comfort you. With my other, I rubbed the salve into your sorely abused anal muscles. “This will help,” I nearly whispered, somewhat paranoid that we were being watched.

“He's watching,” you informed me in a whisper that was so well practiced that you didn't even move your lips. Thus, you not only confirmed my paranoia, but also let me know that you were so very used to him spying on you. How many times has he given you to someone else in the last month or so? Did he do so before I even found out about your illicit arrangement? My heart broke a little more and it was all I could do to hold the pieces together until this was finally over.

“I know,” I murmured in your ear. I was still stroking you and trying to comfort you. My fingers also probed you because I was so ready to be inside you; to reclaim you as _mine_ and only mine. It felt like a million years had passed since the last time we had made love – and even that was a bizarre game you had played at your father's insistence.

“But I've been waiting for this for such a very long time,” I added, hoping to reassure you that my need for you was genuine, even if you thought I was Snape at the moment.

Your breath hitched for a moment and I had to wonder what you were thinking. You weren't resisting me in the slightest, which meant that you would let me – or actually Snape – do anything to you. Just as you apparently let your father do anything to you. Where is that rebellious snarky bastard I know and love? Why don't you fight back? Why don't you at least _try_ to say no?

But as I gently gathered you into my arms and had you sit on my lap in the chair for a few moments so that I could make soothing noises and try to calm any inner turmoil you might have, I realized that I already knew the answer to all my questions. You have _always_ needed your father's praise and love more than anything else. For him, you agreed to take the Dark Mark. For him, you agreed to try to commit murder. For him, you would suffer any abuse. Does he really give you what you need in return enough to make all of this worth it?

Oh Draco... Do you even want me to rescue you?

My heart churned painfully in my chest once again as I shifted you to lie on your back on a nearby desk. I wanted it to look like I had no concern for your comfort, but I did. So, I cast a cushioning charm on the desk. I couldn't hold back any more – not only because it would make Lucius suspicious, but also because I just wanted you so badly at this point that I couldn't stop myself if your father actually came into the room ready to cast Unforgivables at us.

Even though I could not break character until I _knew_ for certain that the charm really had been spelled to accept me without hurting you, I still wished I could tell you that it was me here. That _I_ was the one making love to you. So I attempted to tell you with my actions. I kissed you tenderly. I sucked on your nipples just enough to thrill you – in the exact way I know you love. I took your shaft in hand and hummed happily that it was responding to me.

Meanwhile, you seemed almost embarrassed. Your face turned a gorgeous shade of scarlet that made me want to kiss you until the end of time. This desire gave me the incentive to finally test the Chastity Charm. I pressed my shaft to your soft pucker and then faltered.

“Are you ready?” I asked because I needed your consent, even though I knew that you would give it regardless of what you actually wanted.

Sure enough, you nodded, not looking at me because your eyes were closed. I pushed into your beautiful body until you tensed up. Never once have I forced myself on you, so I stopped. Also, I was so afraid that the charm was causing you pain after all, but you hastily tried to reassure me.

“It's alright. Keep going.”

So I did. Gently. Slowly. I wanted to give you plenty of opportunity to let me know if you experienced pain. I also loved every moment of _finally_ having you again. Of licking your neck and feeling your ribs under my hands. Have you lost weight? You feel much thinner than before.

You seemed to be trying to hold back, but soft whimpers escaped you, letting me know that you enjoyed my touch after all. This whole time, you've had your beautiful gray eyes closed. Are you imagining that it's me here instead of Snape? I certainly hoped so since I had purposely done everything I could to let you know that it actually is me, without saying it out loud. More than anything, I prayed that I wasn't hurting you. When you passionately gripped my hair in response to me slowly stroking your glorious shaft, I just couldn't stand the uncertainty anymore.

“All right? I want to make sure the Chastity Hex is really neutralized for me,” I informed you, deciding that even Lucius couldn't blame Snape for wanting to be sure of that.

Your eyes opened and you looked at me curiously even as you shook your head to let me know that you weren't in pain. I could see that you were puzzled. Then there was a sudden flare of hope that I sincerely hoped meant that you had finally figured it out. There was only one more thing that I could do to confirm my identity to you without giving it away to your sick and twisted father.

A question I had asked every single time we made love like this: “Would you like to come first?”

“No,” you whispered so softly that I almost didn't hear it despite laying fully on top of you. “No. Let's leave now! Quickly.”

I reached into my pocket and pulled out the Portkey I'd created. It was a simple gold band that you barely glanced at when I held it to my chest before reaching out to hold onto it. As always, you were smart enough to understand what was going on without words.

The Portkey activated, whisking us away to a remote cottage where we would be safe.

“Where?” You tried to ask, but I wanted to spare you even the potential pain of speaking, so I quickly explained. “A safe, Unplottable place where your father will never be able to find us.”

You tangled your fingers in my hair, not yet noticing that I had slipped the ring onto your finger. You needed no words to tell me just how happy you were that I had rescued you. Instead, you shifted ever so slightly to remind me that I was still inside you and we had something very important to finish.

I said your name over and over. I exhaled it. I sighed it. I nearly sobbed it more than once. It was like a prayer. A promise that we would always be together – so long as I could help it.

I wanted to last forever; to savor this as if it was our last time, even though I was determined that it was actually going to be the first of millions of times during the course of the rest of our lives. Eventually, I could feel us both nearing the edge. With a hand on your shaft, I asked our special question again.

“Would you like to come first?”

“No,” you replied, causing my heart to stop painfully for a moment. “No, it's together or nothing.”

I felt my heart soar with those words! I'm fairly sure a grunt or a moan of happiness escaped me as I pumped you full. True to your words, you spilled like a fountain all over my hand. I was tempted to immediately lick it all up, but I was so emotionally and physically exhausted that I passed out almost instantly, our two hearts beating as one.

With you here in my arms – and my ring on your finger, a solid gold vow of a long future together – I felt as if there's nothing I can't do. Just let Lucius try to stop us. Just let him try to hurt you again. I'll be ready for him and I swear to you, Draco, he will _not_ like dealing with me when I'm pissed off at him like now. He will never hurt you again.

Oh Draco... I love you more than I love my own life, and the very first thing I plan to do when I wake up in the morning is tell you exactly that. But for now, just rest. Sleep with me and pretend your life never took such a tragic detour. We have the rest of our lives to figure out how to heal from the trauma and move on.

Together...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please please tell me what you think of this one! I'm always nervous when I write a dark story because my forte is fluff, lol :-) (and crack, lol)  
> Also, because this is solely Harry's POV, the reader really has no idea why Draco did as he did - other than what Harry assumes. Thus, if you want to know why Draco never fought back, I encourage you to read the original series this is remixed from :-)  
> http://100quills.livejournal.com/136922.html  
> Warning! It's heartbreaking, but I sort of ruined the surprise of the ending here, lol.


End file.
